


It Happened One Night

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Scully is an escort who is hired by Mulder because he is going through a divorce and may lose his kid. It was supposed to be one night, they were never supposed to meet again, yet fate has other plans for them.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 25
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that I already posted to Future Fic Ideas. Because it was popular I decided to turn it into a fully fledge multichapter. I can't say on how regularly this is going to be updated due to all my other fics but I will try to update this as much as I can, when I can / get inspiration and like many of my fics, there's going to be little in the way of planning I'm just gonna go with it. A proper title should hopefully come soon. 
> 
> If this chapter seems familiar to you it's because you have read it before.

He should go out and meet somebody. Get to know them, fall in love with them, build a relationship with them. Yet, relationships took time, he had been down this road multiple times and each one had ended just as badly as badly as the other, this recent relationship taking it to the next level.

He was divorced from somebody he once worshipped and the custody of their child on the line.

He wasn’t going to make a habit out of this. His hand and porn usually did the job but it didn’t always fill the void, fill that sense of loneliness that has been there since he was twelve. Sometimes he just wanted physical human companionship, sometimes he just wanted that too much.

Yet still even after swiping a leaflet that fell out of a magazine at the Lone Gunmen’s for an escort agency it took him a week to build up the courage to call them.

He chooses something called “A Girlfriend Experience”, picks someone somewhere within his age-range and tries not to feel guilty about the whole thing.

.:.:.:.:.:.

She was running late.

Tardiness never felt like an option with her yet Emily had refused to go to bed even after Dana told her she had to go to work. It had ended with Dana a few minutes behind and Emily asleep in her bed.

But it was time to push that life aside for now, to enter this restaurant as Danielle and Danielle doesn’t have a child named Emily or an exam in a couple of months.

The restaurant her client had chosen was nice enough; one of those business-y type places that not many wealthy people touched but it was still classy enough to be considered decent to use.

It was rare that she would be fed- food wasn’t often part of the price, after all, it was an extra expense. Besides, most of the men she had encountered just wanted a suck and a fuck and maybe the odd therapy session. Maybe around three of her requests were for this Girlfriend Experience and it wasn’t like she was rolling in requests that much anyway.

Dana had realised quickly the types of women men went for: blonde, tall, boobs. Short redheads who just about fitted into a B-cup never made the cut that often.

Yet, for whatever reason, she had be chosen. From the emails sent this man seemed nice enough of course from the stories she would hear that wasn’t something concrete to go off. People could carefully choose the words they typed, could portray themselves in a certain way online. The same could be said for in person interactions too but people were more likely to slip up during those.

For now, Dana is tucked away, she dons Danielle and approaches able 25 where her companion for the night waits for her.

When she gets there, it’s a gentle tap on the arm, a smile, and a simple “Hi, Mulder.”

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mulder’s heart stops in his chest as he stares at her, struck with the thought of how breath-taking she is.

He wouldn’t say little redheads was his ‘type’ but as he was going through the countless lists of girls he hadn’t wanted somebody his type, he wanted no reminder of Diana and so he had chosen her; Danielle, 5’3, 26 years old and the complete opposite to Diana.

He hadn’t seen her face before, for whatever reason she had kept it off the page, Mulder hadn’t been expecting much in terms of looks because of it yet he can’t keep his eyes off her.

He realises she’s said his name and almost comically stumbles his way to standing up, bashing a leg against the table making the cutlery jump and a brief amount of pain to ripple length ways across his right tigh.

“Danielle,” he says wincing through the pain. Her professional name knowing full well it wasn’t her real name. He might be new to this escort world but 1-800 numbers and taught him enough about fake names, maybe he should have considered using one.

She looks to be smiling at his clumsiness, fighting it back, trying to hide it.

A shaky start Mulder thinks, as he pulls out her chair yet she’s sitting down before he gets a chance to show how much of a gentleman he is.

He’s looking through the drinks menu when he realises she’s staring at him, drinking him in. It makes him feel self-conscious.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Danielle seems to have realised what she was doing, she quickly looks away from him.

“You’re just…different to who I usually meet with,” she says.

Mulder smiles wryly and cocks his head.

“Is that good or bad?” he asks unsure himself.

“That’s good,” she tells him. “Usually I get the…older men and they definitely don’t go out of their way to buy me food.” She lifts her head up and smiles waiting for his reply.

He has none other than how strange he must seem to her right now, how sad. He also tries not to feel jealous at the thought of her with other men. It’s a thought that comes out of nowhere, a thought he has no right in occupying.

“So do you come here often?” she’s asking.

The answer to was that no. It was a drive away from his apartment, away from any potential sightings of colleagues or people he sees on a daily basis.

“Never,” he says realising this could be chaotic.

But she’s laughing and it’s one of the nicest sounds his eyes have ever heard.

“I hope you didn’t come here just to try and impress me.”

“Try?” he counters. “So I take it you’re not so easily impressed?”

She shrugs. “I’ve been told as much.”

Mulder leans in, surprised at how comfortable he feels around her, how at ease he is.

“Well tell me,” he says. “Are you impressed?”

She looks around the establishment, pretending to think.

“Hmm…I think you could have done better.”

“Okay,” Mulder says leaning back and giving the room a once around himself. He would say he’s done pretty well but she’s laughing again, giggling actually, and the restaurant doesn’t matter.

They order food, not that he’s particularly hungry anymore, but for some reason he doesn’t want this to end. Spending $300 a night to talk seems better than spending $300 on an apology.

“So,” Mulder begins. “What do you do aside from…this.”

He wonders about the answer he will receive. She’s lied about her name, will she lie about this or will to follow the truth as much as she can, altering things here and there. He wonders how much of her true name is in her fake name.

“Well…through the day I study mostly,” she says and this perks his interest.

“What do you study?”

“Uh…” He sees she’s searching for an answer and it breaks his heart to know that he isn’t getting the truth though he had expected her to be a bit more prepared for these questions.

“Chemistry,” she finally says. “I wanted to be a scientist.” She says it almost shyly, tucking her head in and refusing to look at him. He amends his previous thought, perhaps there is a truth after all.

“Wanted?” Mulder asks. “Is that still not possible?”

“Well…I guess so. I’m just worried about somebody hiding out about… _this_.” She purses her lips and shrugs.

Mulder wonder if he’ll get to ask why she does this but then wonders if that’ll be rude to ask anyway even if did get the chance.

“Well, let me pose you a question,” he says just as their food arrives. “Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?”

He watches as she processes his question, her eyebrows knitting together as she attempts to formulate an answer and Mulder is curious as to what that answer is.

“Logically, I would have to say no,” she says slowly. “Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed the spacecraft’s capabilities.”

Mulder finds himself impressed with her, the certainty in her answer, he wonders if he’s getting a glimpse of a real person beneath the professionalism, other character.

“Okay, conventional wisdom,” he says, he expected it. “But when convention and science fail us, should we not start looking to the fantastic as answers?”

He thinks he’s caught her, she takes a while to answer, thinking it over through mouthfuls of salads. Mulder is too preoccupied with her mind to worry about the food that goes cold beneath him.

She swallows her food, sitting back in her seat and Mulder waits for the mental foreplay.

“That’s only if convention and science actually fail us.”

He thinks he’s in love.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

There’s an easiness Dana feels around Mulder. He’s nothing like her previous clients who see nothing beyond her sexual capabilities. Mulder seems to be interested in her mind, in her and she worries she might have revealed too much of herself to him but it’s rare she finds somebody to match her intellect, her classmates can’t keep up with her, her professors shut her down in order to give other members of the class a chance. She feels intellectually frustrated at times.

“Why do you ask all this?” she inquires.

Mulder shrugs. “Oh, it’s just a hobby.”

“Talking about extraterrestrials is a hobby?”

He looks away and mumbles something she doesn’t quite catch.

“What was what?” she asks.

“I look for them.”

It’s endearing, how different he is from anyone else she’s ever met.

“Do you think you’ll ever find them?” It’s not to jest or to make fun of him.

“I’d like to,” Mulder says with an essence of hopefulness in his voice.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He makes the decision that he won’t fuck her.

He’ll pay $300 as a fee to access her amazing mind if he must.

They go away from the talk of aliens, something for which Mulder was glad. He has his own secrets locked away and if they continued on the subject anymore, he was worried they would tumble out of his mouth and he’d reveal how spooky he really was. They talk of other stuff, he throws conspiracy theories at her that he barely believes in himself just to hear her debunk them with finesse. She was the one who was right and he was wrong and Mulder is completely okay with that.

He stops when he reaches her hotel, this is the end of one of the best nights of his life. He’ll go home, think of her, perhaps rub one off to the thought of her, and that will be that. He’ll bin that leaflet and they’ll never talk again.

But she’s stopping when she realises he isn’t beside her anymore and turns with a puzzled look on her face.

“Tonight was great, Danielle,” he tells her. “I really enjoyed it.”

Her face almost seems to fall when she realises what he’s doing but she picks herself back up again, nodding.

“Well,” she says walking back towards him. “If we’re not doing _that_ anymore at least let me give you this.”

Her lips touch his and fireworks go off behind him. Mulder feels as though he’s experiencing his first kiss all over again, new and exciting, and a fear that he’s doing something he’s not meant to do.

It doesn’t take long before he’s kissing her back, his tongue trying to gain access to her mouth and to her own tongue. She grants him permission, thank god, and he almost melts inside her mouth.

They fall against a wall, his head collides with the brick but he doesn’t care, there is nothing else on his mind other than the want to pick her up. He’s bent at an awkward angle because even in heels her forehead just about reaches his chin. He’s unsure what to do with his hands, on her hips, on her waist. She seems to become annoyed at his indecisiveness and takes his hands in her own, placing them against her ass all the while not breaking the kiss.

He grows impossibly hard as his senses go into overdrive. He wants her so bad when he said he wouldn’t.

“Danielle…” he moans coming up for air.

“Dana,” he hears her say and at first he’s confused wondering what she’s talking about. “Call me Dana.”

The penny drops. Her name!

“Dana.”

She’s back on him, kissing him harder this time and Mulder was kidding himself before; he’s going to make love to her.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just...smut. That is the chapter. 3000 words of smut. Please keep in mind that I don't write smut regularly.

It was always a hotel. Never back to their place and certainly never back to her own. They could beg and whine, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear, that they wanted to take her back to their homes, wanted to show her various collectibles but each time Dana would persist and say no. Majority of them backed down.

It was something Dana had been told to do when she first entered this world. Never go to their house.

Mulder doesn’t do any of this.

When she peels them away from the wall, gives him a smile that she only reserves for some, and holds out her hand. He clutches onto it, numbly stumbling behind her as she leads the short distance to the hotel, not saying a word.

Mulder also seems to understand that perhaps a hotel reception isn’t the place to be all touchy with her so his hand leaves hers, allowing Dana to walk slightly ahead of him.

That all changes when they walk into the elevator. The doors shut, sealing them inside. Mulder doesn’t wait for the elevator to begin moving before he’s back in her personal space. Dana lets him in, pulling him back down so their lips and tongues meet again as the lift makes its way up the floors.

His hands skim past her ass, squeezing once, then wrap around her back of her thighs. Dana gasps into his mouth as he hoists her up, pinning her body between his own and the wall. He breaks the kiss only for his lips to attach to her neck, her eyes closing.

“I want you,” he mumbles and Dana can just about pick up the words. She feels his want for her pressing into her centre and they both groan when she rubs herself against him.

She opens her eyes to watch the elevator move up the floors; 8…9…10…She’s moaning when his teeth scrape that spot just below her ear and curses anyone who would try to stop this lift from reaching its destination.

“Soon…” she says but it comes out more as a sigh than any actual coherent word.

Finally, for what seems like years, the elevator finally dings, dropping them off on Floor Twelve.

.:.:.:.:.:.

He wants to be inside her. Needs to be inside her. His cock strains uncomfortably against his jeans, the ride up and this walk seems to be taking forever, Mulder wants to pull them both inside the nearest storage room and take her there.

But they stop at a door and Dana is unlocking it, throwing him a coy smile and Mulder doesn’t care if it’s all an act, something she’s doing because she’s paid to do it, he’s going to believe every single part of it.

They don’t waste time. He doesn’t waste time. As soon as the door is shut, he’s back on her, lips claiming hers once more, hands touching everywhere.

She is one step ahead of him, divesting him of his jacket, so practised at multi-tasking like this, her hands immediately moving to undo his belt while his fingers struggle to even grasp the zipper on her dress.

Her hand brushes against his erection, just a tease, and it doesn’t matter because blood rushes down from head his to his cock as he struggles to remain in an upright position.

“We can go slower,” she says throwing his belt somewhere on the floor. Mulder grunts because words are just too difficult to form right now. It’s gonna kill him either way.

But his fingers manage to catch the zip and he pulls it down readying himself for all the skin that’s about to be revealed to him.

She removes his hands and steps back, taking over. Mulder falls against the door, his heading hitting the wood hard but he doesn’t even feel it, too drunk on the sight of her. He watches as the dress peels away from her body and she is left standing before him in a forest-green set. She kicks off her heels, shrinking before him.

She stands before him, her eyes downcast, looking shy. He walks towards her, tucking his fingers under her chin and lifting it up so she’ll look at him.

And maybe nobody’s ever told her, especially in this line of profession. Maybe everyone just took and never gave anything back. Mulder doesn’t want to be one of those people, he wants to give.

“You’re beautiful, Dana.”

It was something he said. She blinks a few times, snapping out of it, regaining focus. He’s still dressed and she’s in her underwear. Mulder takes his hand away from her chin as her fingers begin working on undoing the button on his jeans. He helps out, ridding himself of his shirt and t-shirt until they’re both at the same level.

When they kiss the next time, it’s the slowest they’ve gone since beginning, Mulder really takes the time to memorise every part of her mouth; the feel of her tongue against his, the sound of the little yelp she makes when he gently bites her bottom lip. He has one night with her and somehow one night just doesn’t seem long enough.

Without breaking the kiss, he begins guiding her backwards towards the bed. She sits down and he follows. When she realises, the kiss breaks and she begins climbing up towards the pillow.

“How do you want to do it?” she’s asking.

He wants it slow. He wants to memorise all of her, have her ingrained into his memory for the rest of his days. He wants to find all the little places nobody else has found. He wants to explore her.

Mulder looks at her lips, swollen with his kisses, her neck littered with marks from his teeth. He knows those places, has met them over and over again over the course of the night. So his eyes venture lower, fixating on her perfect little breasts. These he hasn’t had the chance to meet.

It’s like she reads his mind (or his eyes) and her hand disappears to undo the clasp and pulls the bra away.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Any coherent thought she had is gone the moment Mulder puts his mouth to her breast. He is good. Dana knew he was good from his kisses but this…this is good. The way he scrapes and sucks and soothes her nipple has her withering in ways these ministrations haven’t before. She almost wants to ask him to put his mouth elsewhere.

But she won’t. In the eight months she’s been doing this, she’s never begged a client to do anything to her and she isn’t about to start now.

Yet, it seems like she doesn’t have to. Dana mourns the loss of his mouth against her until he begins planting wet kisses down her torso, across her stomach, moving lower and lower until his face is inches away from where she wants him.

She leans up on her elbows to find him looking up at her, pleading.

“I want to. Please.”

Dana had no thought to stop him. She nods and lifts her hips up, falling back down onto the bed as her panties are dragged away from her.

Bare and exposed, Dana has no time to think about that as his mouth finds her centre, tongue flicking through her folds. She grips the comforter in her hands as a heaviness begins to fill.

His tongue creeps closer to where she wants it each time but each time it retreats, backing down. He does this, teases her a few times before Dana can’t take it anymore and huffs out a frustrated sigh, her heel banging against the mattress.

She feels him smile against her at her pain and she is tempted to kick him away, to roll him over and take matters into her own hands, but he’s granting mercy on her, his lips wrapping around her clit to suck.

It’s amazing but it isn’t enough and Dana finds herself beginning to disregard yet another rule.

“Please, Mulder…” she starts to beg. “Please…” She’s not even sure what she’s pleading for.

But Mulder knows. Amazing, talented, caring Mulder knows because his finger joins his tongue, then another finger, starting to pump in and out of her while his tongue is still doing that and it’s exactly what she wanted. Her hips start moving, moans escaping as her climax builds and builds.

A thudding in her ears takes over and she doesn’t even realise Mulder’s moved his mouth away before she can hear him speaking in the distance.

“Come on, Dana, that’s it,” he’s saying. “Come for me, you can do it.”

He keeps encouraging her and Dana lets herself go, truly go, trusting him to be there when she falls, trusting him like she’s never trusted anyone before.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She was amazing. And beautiful, and smart, and watching her shatter and fall was amazing and beautiful.

She might have faked it for all Mulder knows but it didn’t seem fake, not with the way her juices were coating his fingers.

Her eyes still closed, chest heaving, Mulder gives her a minute, sucks his fingers into his mouth wanting to taste more, never getting enough of her. He makes his way back up the bed, falling beside her, ghosting his hand up her thigh and around her hip, unable to shake the need to touch her.

“Hi,” he says when she opens her eyes.

She gives him a loopy, drunken smile then her eyes look down to where he’s impossibly hard in his boxers still. She frowns, as if remembering something. Her hand reaches forward, slipping into the waistband. Mulder sucks in a breath, his eyes shutting when he feels her hand wrap around him.

Mulder can focus on nothing but the feel of her practised little hand moving up and down him. Pre-cum slips from the tip, Dana is fast, swiping it with her thumb and God, he doesn’t have long left.

“Dana, I’m…” Her hand still moves, Mulder licks his lips trying to concentrate on forming words. “I’m not gonna last long—” He feels the pressure building.

“We have all night,” she tells him moving closer, trapping her hand.

Mulder shakes his head. They can do this later then. When he comes he wants to be inside her.

“Inside you, please.”

Her hand stops it’s motion and Mulder misses it already but he knows what’s coming is going to be even better.

“How do you want me?” Dana asks sitting up.

He wants her on top of him so he can watch her, hold onto her hips and succumb to whatever pace she sets up. He also wants her beneath him, so her scent can be all around him, so he can feel her legs wrap around him.

It’s the latter that wins out.

“Lie down,” he instructs.

Before she does so, she reaches over to the purse that sits on the bedside table. She takes out a condom and hands it to him.

As much as he wants to go in riding bareback he knows that that’s just not realistic. He didn’t hand in much in the way of bloodwork and she, while he has no doubt in her mind she isn’t clean, seems to do this somewhat regularly. It’s safer for both of them this way.

Dana parts her thighs and as much as he wants to, he doesn’t rush in. Mulder smooths his hand over the inside and outside of her thighs, brushes his fingers back through her folds just to make sure she’s completely ready and when he has that confirmation only then does he position himself at her entrance.

.:.:.:.:.:.

He was big.

She saw it in his bulge, knew it when she was giving him a hand-job.

He was big.

Tonight had already turned out unexpected. Dana liked him, a lot, a rarity. She hadn’t came like that in a long time. Nobody really bothered to spend time on her and those who did saw it as a chore or just a means to get her ready so the fun stuff can really begin. Mulder was different in that. Dana imagined that if they had more than just one night he’d had spent that whole time worshipping her body. Dana wanted him to.

But she also had a job to do. He was the client, not her. It was his body that should be getting worshipped.

She’s expecting him to thrust in right away but he doesn’t, his hands caress her thighs, so tender and caring, a finger gliding through her folds again. She imagines if she wasn’t ready he would’ve taken even more time out to do so.

Everything about him was big. The way he looms over her, blocking out the night, his arms encircling her. She feels safe below him, he would never do anything to harm her.

His tip nudges into her and Dana finds herself wanting to speed up, to just thrust in like she was expecting but he enters her slowly, understandably so as Dana stretches to accommodate him. Despite him doing a fantastic job of readying her, there’s still a twinge of pain but she likes it, she’s alive.

When he’s buried to the hilt he lets out a puff of air.

“You okay?” he asks her.

Dana nods. “I’m okay.” Slowly the pain begins to subside making way for just raw need. “You can move,” she says knowing that’s what he was waiting for.

“Thank god,” says Mulder.

Slowly he starts moving in and out of her, gradually picking up speed as he continues. Dana starts to mewl. It’s wonderful and amazing and perfect but there’s something missing, something not quite right.

“I need…” she starts trying to find the words to describe what she needs. Mulder hits a spot deep within her and Dana cries out, her knees tightening around his sides, her inner muscles clutching around him.

“Tell me,” Mulder is saying to her.

“Mulder, please…”

Somewhere in that brief conversation does Mulder magically figure out what she’s asking. He holds himself up with one arm, his hand disappearing between their bodies, finding her clit.

Dana sings. A low thud beginning in her stomach and womb. She wants to come. She never comes. She wants to come so bad.

“Mulder…” She clutches the hair on his head, pulling, her thighs falling open trying to take him deeper.

“Not before you,” she hears him say through a muddle gaze. “You come first, please Dana, please.”

She wants to, she’s almost there, but for some reason her body won’t, it won’t let itself go.

“Mulder, I can’t…”

Without ever leaving her, Mulder hoists himself up onto his knees, his hands taking hold of her wrists, pulling and holding them above her head.

He starts a punishing pace, thrusting his hips into her over and over again all the while pinning her down.

She’s trapped beneath him, unable to go anywhere, and it changes something, releases something. Dana climbs higher and higher, impossibly so, just a little bit more.

“Come on, baby,” Mulder is saying. “Do it for me.”

And it works. Whether it was his voice or his smell or the endearment, Dana has no idea but she’s falling all around him.

She thinks he’s coming but she doesn’t really know. Her body is humming, rejoicing after so long and never really reaching that peak.

She only knows he’s came when he’s falling onto her.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Diana stopped having sex with him a year ago. It was round about the time Diana was looking into during the Anti-Terrorism Department.

She told him he was too passionate. Too obsessed. She wanted him out of her space.

So the sex stopped. Mulder wondered how long it would be before they slept in different beds.

He worries he was too rough with her, too demanding. He thinks to just give her the money and leave. Yet, when he builds up the courage to look at her face, she’s blissed out. Her eyes closed and the faintest smile across her face. Pride overcomes him and he finds himself smiling also. He’s done well for someone who’s not done this in a year.

“Hey,” he whispers.

Dana opens her eyes, that faint smile growing into something bigger.

“Hey,” she whispers back.

Mulder nuzzles into her because he just cannot resist it. He breathes her in; her natural smell, sweat, the slightest smell of her perfume. It’s all intoxicating. He wants to smell it forever.

Her hand comes up to his hair, fingers brushing through the strands. The afterglow has him sleepy, his eyes closing.

“You should go pee,” he mutters. He remembers.

She’s laughing, her lips ghosting across his forehead.

“Oh, Mulder…” she says then she’s untangling herself from him and moving out of the bed.

While she’s gone, Mulder pulls off the condom and chucks it into the bin. He flops down belly first back onto the bed, mushing his face into the pillow she had been laying on.

He’s going to miss her, he thinks. Once tonight is over, he’ll never get to see her again. Well, unless he pays for her again which, after tonight, Mulder is very tempted to do.

The bathroom light switches off, the door opening. At the sound, Mulder twists his head towards it. She exits the room holding a hand over her naked body as she walks back to the bed. She seems almost shy and insecure again.

On the floor, Mulder spies his t-shirt. He sits up slightly.

“Wear that,” he says nodding to the item of clothing on the floor.

She looks in the general direction, finding his grey t-shirt not too far away from her. She smiles and walks over to it, picking up her panties on the way. Mulder gets a sense the “act” is back again and he thought they were beyond that.

Regardless, she slips her panties back on and throws his t-shirt over her body. It’s big on her, falling to mid-thigh but he loves the sight of it on her.

Less exposed, she drifts back towards the climb, climbing back into the covers.

“Girlfriends wear their boyfriend’s clothes,” she says still smiling. “And you did ask for a Girlfriend Experience.”

Mulder lets out a nervous chuckle, his request for the night not the reason he asked her to wear it- he just wanted her, too.

“Well, all the other options scared me, to be honest.”

Dana moves in closer to him, brushes her hand through his hair as they look at each other. All chuckles and giggles fall away. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear realising he’d not really paid much attention to it. It was still holding its style though slightly sex-mussed, the hairs closer to her face curling naturally from the exertion of sex.

“Stay with me,” he whispers. He’s unsure why he asked such a thing, this is her hotel room, where is she going to go? Yet she answers him anyway.

“Course I will.”

He smiles, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to his chest. She was amazing and wonderful and there was a slim chance he would never see her again. Next week she will be doing this with somebody else, maybe she’d have forgotten him but Mulder wouldn’t. He wouldn’t forget her. He would never forget Dana.


	3. Three

“And she said she would take him with her.”

His fingers play with the ends of her hair, a worry settling deep within his stomach thinking of losing his son.

“Can you not ask him where he would prefer to stay?”

Mulder shrugs. “Thing is, he’s only five and I have a feeling he’s gonna choose Diana anyway.”

Dana rests her chin on his chest, her eyes looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

He smiles. “Do you want to see him?”

Mulder doesn’t wait for an answer before he begins manouvering himself across the bed. Dana rolls off him with an intrigued _Okay_ , resting herself up on an elbow.

He fishes into his jeans, pulls out his wallet and takes out a small picture of his child.

“His names Arthur,” Mulder tells her as she takes the photo.

A smile passes across Dana’s face.

“He looks like you,” she tells him.

Mulder shakes his head. “He look more like Diana actually.” He takes the photo back, slipping it back into his wallet then setting himself back down again.

As if instinctual, Dana is back laying on him again. It’s incredible how natural it feels to have her in his arms, how perfectly her little body can wrap around his; a head on his chest, legs around his thigh and knee, cold toes tucking beneath his calf. It’s like they’ve been doing this for years.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Any little humans waiting at home for you?”

He doesn’t know why he asks really. What were the chances?

He can’t see her face from his vantage point but she’s moving, sitting up.

“I do actually,” she says quietly. “Um…her name is Emily and she—” Dana stops talking. Mulder watches her have an internal debate with herself before she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, reaching into the bag on the side table.

“Here.” She procures her own picture. A child with her hair in pigtails, sat in front of a giant cake that says the number 5 on it, smiling brightly.

“She looks like you,” Mulder says, his eyes moving from the child’s face to Dana’s.

“Actually, she looks more like my sister.” There’s a sadness in her voice when she says that.

Mulder hands the photo back to her. “You got family problems, too?” he asks.

Dana blinks a few times, deposits the photo back into the bag and smiles.

“I think we better things to do than worry about our problems.” She climbs over him, straddling him, his face close to his and begins kissing him.

Her lower part starts grinding against him and very quickly Mulder reacts. He’ll take this, he thinks. He’s paying to fuck her, not to be a therapist or her to be one vice-versa.

Yet he can’t shake the feeling that there is so much more to her that she doesn’t want to show.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Morning arrives far too soon.

Mulder had been awake long enough to watch the sunrise, watching the colours spread across the sky like a countdown. The night is over. This is all he gets for $300.

She’s sleeping beside him. Her head leaning on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his, her legs entwined with his own. He wants her to hold onto to him for the rest of the day.

But that can’t be.

Today brings responsibilities. He needs to get his apartment ready for his son. Diana likes to drop him off early.

There’s an urge to wake her, to sneak one last moment to be inside her but she’s sleeping and truthfully Mulder thinks she deserves to sleep.

He brushes the hair blocking her face out of the way, tucking it behind her ear. His nose gently nudges her, not enough to wake her though her face scrunches up in sleep anyway. Mulder smiles, his face millimetres from hers and pressed the most chaste, almost friendly, kiss they’ve shared all night.

Dana makes a sound then rolls over, untangling herself from his body, setting Mulder free. He picks up his clothes, forgoes his t-shirt since she’s still wearing it, places the money in the envelope against her bag on the bedside table and leaves.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She becomes aware she is alone when she rolls over expecting to find the presence of a warm body and instead finds an empty, cold space.

Dana knows she shouldn’t feel disappointed that he’s gone, many go without saying goodbye after all, in many ways she’s used to it but part of her had thought- _hoped_ \- Mulder would be different, why she thought this, Dana couldn’t say. Maybe because the conversations they had felt like real conversations. He was the only one to look beyond a pretty-ish face and actually get to know her.

Then it hits her.

She told him about Emily. Even showed him a picture of her.

The envelope that holds the $300 catches her eye, glares at her. Her stomach tightens as she takes the envelope, opening it up to fish out the notes. Dana counts it, the 300 bucks is all there. She let this man get too close last night and Dana was sure it was all going to backfire against her.

Putting the money back into the envelope, she rises from the bed, still wearing his t-shirt. She whips her off her body and chucks it on the bed, headed to the shower in the hope of scrubbing him and her fears away.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He had plans to be out of town on Monday, take his mind off some things, off a certain someone who he spent the night with. Unexplained crop circles had been popping up all around the Midwest. Mulder’s plan was to book the earliest flight to Iowa to check it out but an email about teaching profiling at the Academy derails those plans.

It seemed people at the FBI couldn’t get away from his profiling days. Mulder barely had an interest in it anymore, too many close calls wandering down paths that were beginning to have affects on his mental health and after regaining his memories of the night his sister disappeared, profiling just didn’t hold the interest it once had.

He never even had an urge to teach.

But Mulder knew when he couldn’t back out of something so he sends his reply, a confirmation that he’ll be there while hating the whole idea.

Arthur plays with a toy truck on the coffee table. He’s been quiet since Diana dropped him off, solemn. Mulder thought it was him, he didn’t want to be here but he began getting the sense it was something else.

“You okay, buddy?” he asks his son from his desk chair.

Arthur puts the truck down, looking at the floor.

“Is Mommy really taking me to another country?”

Mulder sighs, pauses, unsure how to really proceed with this. How much has Diana told him? How much should he discuss with his son now and how much should he save for letter when he and Diana inevitably talk about it with him? Mulder’s not even 100% sure she’s even going…

He decides that is the option he’ll go with, the route he’ll go down.

Sliding off the chair, Mulder sits on the floor so he is level with his child.

“Mommy got a job offer,” he says and Arthur listens, his eyes wide and tentative. “A position higher up. It could mean she might have to move to another country, I’m not really sure.”

Arthur nods, his eyebrows knitting together.

“What about you? Will you come with us?”

Mulder wishes he could but Europe has nothing for him.

“We’ll see,” he says, not wanting to upset the child.

In an effort to distract his son, to talk about something else, Mulder gets down close and whispers.

“Wanna get the racing cars out?”

The racing cars were stored away in a box in his bedroom, every time Arthur came over he would beg Mulder to let him play with them and each time Mulder says no, his bedroom is a maze of boxes and forgotten things, the racing cars somewhere near the back.

At the mention, Arthur’s eyes light up. Smiling, he furiously nods his head. Mulder laughs, jumping up from his position on the floor, heading over to his room, tucking the thoughts of Europe, lessons, and a certain escort to the back of his mind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She gets home around 12:30pm. Placing her bag on the floor, the keys in the bowl, she walks past the living room to find Emily sat on the floor near the coffee table, her eyes glued to the TV as Danger Mouse plays, a half-eaten peanut butter and cheese toastie- an Emily specialty- sits on a plate beside her.

“Was he terrible?” rings through Melissa’s voice in the kitchen. She appears in the doorway.

“Shh,” cries Dana, motioning towards Emily and Missy just rolls her eyes.

“The kid isn’t paying attention. Do you know how many episodes of that she’s watched this morning?”

“Less than an hour, I hope.” Dana makes her way into the living room to greet Emily.

“Hi, Emily,” she says with a smile and kneels down.

“Hi.” Emily doesn’t look at her, her eyes stay glued to the TV.

Lately, Emily had been drifting further and further away from her, or so it had felt like it. Occasionally the child would want her but most of the time it felt as though Dana may as well not live here. She looks at Missy who shrugs and Dana stands walking towards the kitchen.

“You didn’t tell me anyway,” says Melissa, following her. “How was he?”

Dana pauses opening a cupboard, unsure how to say. Last night was incredible, the best she’s ever felt on the job for the longest time. She looks at her sister who’s made it her business to know Dana’s nightly business. Her sister she cried on the phone to on her first night because she felt so disgusted with herself, her sister who she laughed over the more…character-type people she’s met. Her sister who’s been her biggest soundboard since starting out. Dana may as well tell her that this is the first night she didn’t have to fake an orgasm.

“He was amazing,” Dana admits. “It was amazing.” At first Missy raises her eyebrows then a smirk passes across her lips.

“Why are you going red?” she asks.

“I’m not!” Dana can feel the heat in her cheeks.

“Okay,” Melissa says sarcastically. “So why was he ‘amazing’?”

Dana tells her about the night, about the dinner and their natural conversation, how it felt when he was kissing her, was in her. How… _right_ it felt.

Dana expects her sister to interrupt, talking about soul-mates and finding the right person but Melissa, much to Dana’s surprise, stays quiet and listens.

“I told him my real name,” Dana says with some hesitancy. “He told me he had a son and I told him about Emily.”

And maybe the fear of that shows through because Melissa is frowning.

“Is that a problem?”

Dana shrugs. “Maybe,” she says. “What if they find out? Or what if this guy is some serial killer?”

“Then I’m sure you’ll pin him down before he gets that far,” says Melissa, matter-of-factly. “That’s what you’re training for, right?”

Dana nods. She’s as good as any male in her class.

“I wouldn’t worry about them finding out either,” Melissa tells her. “It’s only to pay for the course.”

That was true. When her course had finished so was her nightly job.

“So…did he make you come?”

Dana smirks, is about to answer yes before the door swings open and Emily is there. Their conversation ceases.

“Can I have some orange juice, Missy?”

Melissa jumps up immediately. “Sure, Em.”

Dana breathes out slowly. “I’m gonna unpack my bag,” she says as Melissa gets on with Emily’s drink. She shuffles past her daughter, picks up her bag near the door and enters her bedroom.

Kneeling down, Dana opens the safe, empties the money out of the envelope and begins sorting it into categories: rent and bills, food, Academy fees, and Emily’s college fund. Once done, she locks the safe up and set on unpacking.

The dress is had worn goes in the wash, as does most of the clothes. The condom boxes locked in her bedside drawer. All that is left is Mulder’s t-shirt. An impulsive decision to bring it home but Dana didn’t have it in her to just leave it behind. With a quick look to the bedroom door she brings the material up to her nose, inhaling the distant scent of him left lingering. In it’s that moment that Dana realises she misses him. Misses him being in her space, misses the perceived care for her, misses just being around him. It’s been a long time since she’s felt that way about anyone.

The bedroom door opens and quickly Dana is dropping the t-shirt, shoving it under her bed with her feet.

“I’m gonna go home,” Missy is telling her. “The bean is happy. She’s got her orange juice, her… _peanut butter and cheese toast,”_ she says that bit with disgust on her face. “Maybe I’ll be able to sneak away.”

Dana smiles sadly. Each time Missy goes Emily is always begging to go with her.

“Take her out, Dana. You two need some bonding time.”

Dana agrees. Saturdays are free, studying can be done tomorrow.

“Sure,” Dana says. “I will.”

“I’m also ringing you later,” Missy tells her. “I want to know more about _him_.”

A chuckles exits Dana’s mouth as she says bye to her sister. Melissa leaves and Dana picks up the t-shirt, shoving it under her pillow. She leaves her bedroom in sought of Emily, the kid still watching TV.

“Want to go to a Jungle Gym, Em?”


End file.
